Ash's first being a pokemon ranger in pallet town
by Aaron Elric
Summary: Ash and the three pokemon rangers went to Ash's house for Ash's birthday, will Ash will be a pokemon ranger? will he be able to use the styler and become a pokemon ranger? will he complete the mission and become the top ranger? will Ash ask for a date with Solana?
1. Chapter 1: Ash's birthday

**Me: hello, and Solana is gonna be a disclaimer...**

**Solana: hello every one im the disclaimer!**

**Me: okay i hope you enjoy the story...**

** Diclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

**Chapter 1: Ash's birthday**

Ash and the three pokemon rangers taking a break from a special mission, so Ash and Pikachu and the three pokemon rangers went to Ash's house for a sleep over and Ash's birthday.

Ash: Mom, I'm home!

Delia: Oh hi Ash, and you must be Ash's friends.

Solana, Jackie, Kellyn: that's right.

Delia: Hey Ash, you got a girlfriend yet?

Ash: Mom, do you have to say in front them?

Delia: of course, I thought you got a girlfriend already!

Solana, Jackie, Kellyn were laughing at Ash.

Ash: Well, im going to professer Oak's lab, later Mom...

Jackie and Kellyn stay at Ash's house to watch pokemon shows in the living room.

Solana follow Ash to Oak's lab.

Ash look behind and see Solana.

Ash: Solana, why are you following me?

Solana: Well i want to meet professr Oak, so i went with you...

Ash: Oh okay...

Oak: Oh hello Ash, and who might be this girl?

Solana: I'm solana, a pokemon ranger.

Oak: Oh a pokemon ranger, are you alone or you have some friends with you?

Solana: I'm with Jackie and Kellyn, but they at Ash's house watching pokemon shows

Ash: Professer Oak, someday, i wanna be a pokemon ranger and help people and pokemon.

Oak: I see, a pokemon ranger has to be strong and how to control the styler and tell pokemons that you need some help, Ash, it might be difficult for you to be a pokemon ranger, and also you have to be have a good heart with pokemon so you can use the styler.

Ash: Hmmm...Your right, professer Oak, it might be hard, but i wanna try to help people and pokemon

Solana: Professer Oak, can i tell you something?

Oak: Okay

Solana whisper in professer Oak's ears so Ash cant hear what they saying.

Ash: Huh?

Solana: Hey Ash, let's go to your house

Ash: Okay, Oak, your coming with us?

Oak: yeah sure Ash, let's go [Oak got something in his pocket and Ash, Solana, Oak went to Ash's house]

Ash open the door and been surprised by Delia, Jackie, Kellyn, even Brock was there, and Misty, then Solana and Oak.

All: Happy birthday Ash!

Ash can't believe he forgot his birthday.

Pikachu: Pika pika

Delia brings the birthday cake.

Delia: Blow the candles and make a wish!

Ash blow the candles and said: I wish I wanna be a pokemon ranger!

**_To be continued..._**

**Me: Wow, Ash wants to be a pokemon ranger, for sure...**

**Solana: Yeah, he sure did want to be a pokemon ranger**

**Me: okay tomorrow I'm gonna make the next chapter**

**Solana:Ahem?**

**Me: oh [ gives some chocolate to Solana]**

**Solana: thanks**

**Me: your welcome**

**Me: I hope you guys review**


	2. Chapter 2: Ash's wish

**Me: Hey guys, this is chapter 2: Ash's wish**

**Solana: yay, a new chapter**

**Me: okay lets begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 2: Ash's wish**

_**previsously on pokemon**_

_**Ash blows the candles and said: I wanna be a pokemon ranger!**_

**Now:**

Solana, jackie, kellyn are surprised that Ash wants to be a pokemon ranger

Solana thinks it might be difficult for Ash to be a pokemon ranger but she also wants Ash to help her, Kellyn, Jackie

Brock gets jealous because Ash might go out with Solana

Misty was worried Ash might get hurt during in the mission

Delia might get worried about Ash might be in danger during in the mission

Oak was surprised that Ash might also want to help Solana, Jackie, Kellyn, but also other people and pokemon

Ash: Uhhhh...something wrong?

Oak: Ash, i think your ready to be a pokemon ranger

Ash: Really?!

Oak: Yes, I think Ash is ready to be a pokemon ranger, right Solana?

Solana: I think Ash is ready

Kellyn: I think so too

Jackie: This might be interesting for Ash to become a pokemon ranger!

Brock: Solana, can I be a pokemon ranger too?

Solana: Sorry, brock, i think you get too distracted if you see alot of girls, and of course me..

Brock: Aww man, how come Ash gets to be a pokemon ranger?

Kellyn: Brock, your too crazy be a pokemon ranger.

Misty: Maybe if he's a pokemon ranger, he'll ask solana to be his girlfriend...

Ash: I agree with Misty, Brock might be too hyper to be a pokemon ranger, and he'll fail the mission if he gets distracted by girls, and Solana...

Solana: Brock, im sorry but i can't let you be a pokemon ranger but hey i will give you something...

Solana gives Brock some pictures of her

Brock: Thank you Solana [cry]

Ash: Sure someday he'll practice doing proposal for the wedding...

Solana sweatdropped

Ash: Oh sorry Solana, i didn't mean to be rude to you...

Solana: It's okay Ash, I forgive you what you said

_**Thirty minutes later after Brock's crying about** **Solana**_

Brock daydream about he and Solana might be married

Ash: Hey Brock, come down here...

Brock: Fine...

Ash: Hey brock, what's on your mind?

Brock sweatdropped

Ash: I understand...

Solana: Hey Ash, tomorrow, me,Jackie, Kellyn are gonna train you to be a pokemon ranger!

Ash: Really?! Thats awesome

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu

Plusle: Plah plah

Ash: Looks like pikachu was excited

Solana: Pikachu might be your partner pokemon

Ash: So it looks like i have to my other pokemon in the PC, right?

Solana: Thats right...

Ash: Hey Pikachu, tomorrow, we gonna train to be a pokemon ranger!

Pikachu: Pika pikachu!

_**To be continued...**_

**Me: Wow, i can't believe Ash is becoming a pokemon ranger!**

**Solana: Yes, he is ready to be a pokemon ranger**

**Me: Okay guys, see you later, and put a review**

**Solana: wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ash's training

**Me: Hey, I'm back**

**Solana: The [cough] third chapter is [cough] here...**

**Me: Are you okay, Solana?**

**Solana: No, I think I should rest now [cough]**

**Me: Well my turn to be the disclaimer, and I hope everyone enjoy reading this chapter 3: Ash's first pokemon ranger training.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 3: Ash's first pokemon ranger training**

_**Previously on pokemon...**_

_**Ash: Hey Pikachu, tomorrow, we gonna train to be a pokemon ranger!**_

**Now:**

Ash went to the ranch and he tell his other pokemon that he is gonna be a pokemon ranger

Solana: So Ash, are these your pokemon?

Ash: Yep, these are my other pokemon

Solana: Oh, Ash, when you finish training, then a test how you can be prepared

Ash: Okay

**_Mean while back at Ash's house..._**

Brock wonder where solana is.

Tracey: Brock, what are you doing?

Brock: Finding Solana, but you know where she is?

Tracey: She's at the ranch with Ash, Why?

Brock: Well...

Tracey: Oh I get it, you must be in love with Solana, eh Brock?

Brock sweatdropped

Tracey: I understand, your thinking that she will marry you someday?

Jackie and Kellyn overheard Brock and Tracey and record what they saying.

Max: hey Jackie, what are you doing?

Jackie: Max, this is for me and Kellyn to know, you, well you don't understand what Brock and Tracey saying...

Kellyn: So be quiet now Max

Brock: What you guys talking about?

Jackie: Uhhhh...nothing Brock, is just we talking about pokemon stuff...haha...right Kellyn?

Kellyn: Y-yeah, we talking about pokemon

Max: No, you guys heard about Brock and Tracey what they talking about, and you recorded something what Brock said

Jackie and Kellyn sweatdropped and went out before Brock is gonna be angry

Brock: You guys recorded?!

Ash: Huh?

Jackie and Kellyn: Someone help us!

Brock: Oh no you don't!

Solana: Oh boy, they must be causing trouble or something

Ash: Yeah, looks like they recorded what brock said...

_**Mean while at evening...**_

Ash: Let's eat

Solana eats some food

Solana: Mrs. Ketchum, you must be good at cooking

Delia: Oh thank you, Solana

Ash: Professer Oak, is it pokemon ranger had to wake up early?

Oak: Yes Ash, they have to wake up early to do some missions, thats how pokemon rangers works

_**That night...**_

Ash is dreaming about to become a master of pokemon ranger

Solana was thinking that Ash will complete the test

Jackie and Kellyn are too sleepy to think of Ash's test

Brock was dreaming about he and Solana will marry someday

_**At Oak's lab...**_

Oak was making a new styler for Ash to become a pokemon ranger so Ash can help people and pokemon.

Oak copy the blueprints that Solana give him so he can finish the styler in no time, but it wasn't easy to make one...

Oak: This might be hard, but i have to finish the styler for Ash.

_**At morning...**_

Solana: Ash wake up

Ash: Huh?

Solana: Ash, do you remember you gonna train to become a pokemon ranger?

Ash: Oh thats right, I almost forgot

Solana and Ash went down stairs to get something to eat

Delia: Morning Ash, morning Solana, wants some breakfast?

Ash and Solana: Yes please

Jackie and Kellyn wake up and went down stairs to get something to eat.

Brock: Morning guys...hehehehe

Jackie and Kellyn runaway from brock, yesterday, Brock didn't get them so today we will get them because of the recorder Jackie had

Brock: come back, Jackie and Kellyn!

Ash: He still didn't get them...

Solana: I wonder why they do to Brock...

Ash and Solana finish eating their breakfast

Solana: Okay Ash, let's get started

Ash and Pikachu are doing push ups and sit ups, then Solana told them to run around 10 times...

Solana was amazed that Ash can pass the test to become a pokemon ranger, of course, Ash has to register in the pokemon ranger base...

_**Mean while...**_

Brock: You guys come back here!

Jackie: Kellyn, what should we do?

Kellyn: Let's split up...

**_That__ evening..._**

Solana and Ash are eating spaggitti with meatball, but only one plate to share

Solana and Ash knows it was delia's idea because she thinks Ash and Solana have relationships between Solana and Ash...

Ash: Mom, are you trying to us look like a couple?

Delia couldn't help her self

Solana blush because she and Ash are using one plate of spaggitti with meatball

Ash went to bed and Solana sleep in his room, because she can't stand that Brock always ask her for a date

Ash: Uhhh...Solana?

Solana: Y-yes?

Ash: Why are you in my room?

Solana: Well Brock was annoying me, so I want to sleep with you Ash...

Ash: oh okay, good night, Solana...

Solana: good night, Ash...

_**To be continued...**_

**Me: I add some romance in it, but the next chapter is gonna wait for 2 or 3 days**

**Me: so review it...**


	4. Ash and Solana's date

**Me: Hello guys, I'm sorry, because I was busy alot of things, so yeah...**

**Solana: hey guys, I'm feeling better now**

**Me: So this chapter is: Ash's test**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**Me: Enjoy the story...**

**Chapter 4: Ash's test**

_**Previously on pokemon**_

_**Ash: Oh okay, good night, Solana**_

_**Solana: Good night Ash...**_

**Now:**

_**In the morning...**_

Ash and Solana wake up at the same time

Ash: Morning Solana...[yawn]

Solana: Morning Ash...[yawn]

Solana and Ash went down stairs for breakfast.

Brock got tired of chasing Kellyn and Jackie for the recorder

Delia: Morning Ash, Morning Solana

Solana: Morning Ms. ketchum

Ash: Morning Mom...

Delia: So Ash, did you slept together with solana last night?

Ash: Mom, you can't stop thinking, right?

Delia couldn't help herself...

Solana and Ash once again, have to share the plates of pancakes with syrup on it...

Ash and Solana asked Delia why she thinks Ash and Solana are like couples, then Delia think she couldn't help her self...

Solana and Ash finish eating their breakfast and went the lake and lay down on the grass

**_Mean while..._**

Brock: Hehehehehe, they will fall for this one...

When Jackie and Kellyn are walking and went to Oak's lab

Jackie: Hey, do you smell something, Kellyn?

Kellyn: Yeah, it smells good, hey, the person who get's it first, will eat the pizza!

Jackie and Kellyn run to get the food, but after that, they notice it was Brock's trap so he can get the recorder

Jackie and Kellyn just ignore the food and went Oak's lab

Brock: Awww man...

_**Mean while...at the lake...**_

Ash: Hey Solana?

Solana: What is it, Ash?

Ash: I was wandering, is it true we like each other?

Solana sweatdropped

Solana: N-no, I don't think so w-we like e-each other, why?

Ash: It's because my mom always thinking we like each other

Solana: Nah, I think we should rest before the test tomorrow, okay?

Ash: Oh okay...

_**To be continued...**_

**Me: put some review before the next chapter, sorry, im kinda off schedule that i haven't finish, so i hope you like this**


	5. no complains or you die! i need to rest!

hey, its been a long time i didnt do any storys, sorry, im been busy for the 3 or 4 months because high school waste my time, i have to make a new story, sorry!


End file.
